Profecias
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: Jaeden es mas malo que la leche cortada, Zein un deprabado esquisofrenico, la pequeña Blair no es pan pequeña. Advertencias dentro.


Bien todos los personajes de Yu Gi Ho y su version GX no me pertenecen y no lucro ni un centavo con esto.

ADVERTENCIA: ESTO EN UNA VERCION DIGAMOS ALGO PICANTE DE LA SERIE, Y ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO HAY MAS ACLARACIONES AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO PERO ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ESTA CLASIFICADO **MATURE **POR ALGO Y NO QUIERO QUE VENGAN DICIENDOME QUE SON DEMACIADO SENCIBLES PARA LEER ESTO YA QUE TODOS CONOSEN LAS CLASIFICACIONES EN LOS FANFIC Y SI NO PUES LES RECOMIENDO CHEQUEARLAS.

Gracias por su atención disfruten del fic:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 1 o prologo: Estudiante problemático**

-¿Estas seguro que ese es el chico que hemos buscado?

-Puedo asegurárselo director Shepard; Jaeden Yuki es de quien hablan las profecías, se que es poco razonable pensar que un delincuente juvenil como el pueda salvar el mundo pero créame todo apunta a una misma dirección

Hablo un tipo de cabello negro que sostenía a un regordete gato entre sus brazos

-Delincuente juvenil ha dicho, este chico Yuki es un barajan, ha estada jugando duelos oscuros desde pequeña edad no es razonable darle una plaza en esta prestigiosa institución a alguien como el.

Hablo un hombre de aspecto mas bien cadavérico que se encontraba parado a un lado del director.

-Profesor Crawler entienda que el chico según su historial ha vivido solo toda su vida, solo nenecita una guía alguien que lo enderece, como sea es el único que puede detener la amenaza de las profecías

Volvió a intentar el jefe de los Slifers

-De acuerdo el chico se queda en la academia si es capas de pasar su examen como todos los de más alumnos, además deberán decomisárseles todas sus cartas "prohibidas"

Hablo el director sorprendiendo a Crowler pero sin dejar cabida a discusiones

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-**Genial ahora este imbesil doctor Crowler me esta dando una paliza y yo sin mis cartas habituales no puedo hacer mucho con lo poco que ese chiflado del gato me dejo…¿Cómo fue que termine metido en este estupido duelo?**

Se pregunto Jaeden mientras revisaba sus cartas en busca de una salida a su predicamento

-----------------------------------------------Flash Bakc

-Jaeden Yuki ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte por aquí de nuevo?

Hablo fríamente un oficial de policía mientras revisaba al muchacho y procedía a sacar un enorme expediente.

-Veamos: Asalto a una licorería, posesión de estupefacientes, posesión de cigarros y tabaco, posesión de alcohol, posesión de armas tanto contundentes como punzo cortantes, posesión ilegal de un disco de duelos, posesión de una baraja de mounstros prohibidos por el gobierno, resistirse al arresto, agredir física y verbalmente a los oficiales que te capturaron…parece que esta vez no hay nada nuevo que agregar al a tu archivo personal

Se burlo el antipático policía

-Olvido que soy culpable de intimar con su madre

Dijo el chico causándole un enorme enojo al policía quien procedió a golpear con la macana al joven castaño

-Maldito mocoso tienes suerte de que aun no se te pueda juzgar como mayor de edad

Dijo el policía levantando a Jaeden del piso solo para arrastrarlo hasta una celda de la familiar correccional de menores en la que el joven había caído

-**Malditos policías esta vez utilizaron macanas metálicas**

Pensó el chico antes de quedarse dormido en el suelo de la celda gracias a la fatiga y las múltiples heridas y golpes que obtuvo como resultado de su fallido intento por escapar de los policías

-----------------------------------------------Fin Flash Bakc

-**Ahora si que lo recuerdo el tipo del gato fue a la correccional a proponerme un trato o la academia de perdedores o la prisión estatal… como sea ese tipejo majareta se va a enterar de que esta hecho Jaeden Yuki**

Pensó para si el joven castaño al tomar una carta de su mazo

-Perfecto, utilizo mi carta hechizo polimerización para fusionar a Truco explosivo con un mounstro de mi mano para crear a Alado con llamas y la carta de campo rascacielos lo cual me da ventaja sobre ti, ¿Profesor? Mmm demasiado bueno para ti seria mejor que fueses la mascota de la escuela Crawler; Alado con llamas termina a este estorbo de una buena vez.

Ordeno el castaño a su mounstro y cuestión de un instante los preciados Engranajes ancestrales del profesor desaparecieron del mapa

-ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE UN NOVATO NO PUEDE VENSERME

Grito fúrico Crowler al presenciar la destrucción de su mounstro

-Ese chico es rudo ¿No crees Zein?

Pregunto una chica rubia a su compañero Obelisco

-Jaeden Yuki ¿Qué estas haciendo en esta academia?

Pregunto para si el peliazul ignorando a Alexis y dejándola algo sorprendida mientras se encaminaba hacia la plataforma de duelo

-Increíble que ese tipejo halla dejado en ridículo a Crowler

Hablo Chazz con un par de compañeros de su casa

-¿Y te haces llamar Doctor? Conozco niños de la mitad de mi edad que me han dado más pelea que tú. patética excusa de ser humano

Hablo cruelmente el joven castaño dejando aun mas alucinados a los que presenciaban la los duelos de aceptación en la academia y dando media vuelta para salir del lugar.

-¿Pero como?

Pregunto el profesor rubio

-Te lo advertí Crowler; Jaeden no es ningún novato al que puedas manipular o amedrentar tratándose de duelos podría impartir materia junto con nosotros

Dijo el profesor de cabello negro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Oye Bastión ¿Por qué querías vernos?

Pregunto Syrus quien también había presenciado el duelo de Jaeden junto con Chumley ambos Slifer red.

-Ese chico Jaeden solo quiero me digan si saben algo de el

Dijo el pelinegro

-Yo solo se que le dieron un cuarto para el solo en el dormitorio de Slifer

Hablo Chumley

-Yo no lo conozco pero mi hermano por la forma en que lo veía podría decir que se conocían desde antes

Dijo el pequeño de cabello celeste

-Ya veo…alguien muy misterioso ese Jaeden

-Oigan esa no es ¿Blair?

Pregunta Chumley

-¿Blair? La chica de los Ra amarillos que extraño que estará haciendo aquí tan tarde

-Silencio Syrus parece que se dirige al dormitorio de los chicos

Dijo Bastión y acto seguido el trío de chicos se dedico a seguir a la pequeña pelinegra

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Veamos Jaeden fue enviado a Slifer Red por su compartimiento ahora solo queda saber en que cuarto…¿Por qué estoy aquí? Digo fue solo un beso ni que alguien como Jaeden lo recordara

Decía en voz baja la recién ascendida a Ra

-Siempre recuerdo el gusto dulce de lo labios de alguna chica linda pequeña Blair

Dijo Jaeden apareciendo casi de la nada y sorprendiendo a la pelinegra

-Jaeden, me has dado un enorme susto

Dijo enojada la chica

-¿a que has venido?

Pregunto el joven castaña dejando de lado su tono "amable" para infundir un gran miedo en su nueva forma de hablar

-Yo…bueno, quiero saber ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé pues que…que tu

-Silencio, hay alguien aquí, ven entra a mi cuarto así no nos podrán espiar

Hablo Jaeden abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y entrando tras de la chica

-Ustedes no creerán que esos dos…bueno

Dijo Bastión

-Imposible es en contra de las reglas de la academia, además Blair ha estado en la academia desde la primaria igual que nosotros, cierto que no le cae muy bien a las chicas pero digo ella no es de "esas chicas"

Hablo rápidamente Syrus

-Yo digo que nos vallamos pronto alguien podría vernos

Dijo Chumley

-No pienses cosas equivocadas Blair sigo siendo el mismo mal nacido que conociste en aquella ocasión, solo estoy aquí por que uno de los profesores me izó una oferta que no podía rechazar

Hablo el chico acercando se a la pelinegra arrinconándola en una de las esquinas oscuras del dormitorio

-¿Oferta?

Pregunto la chica aun que asustada

-La academia o la cárcel así de simple

Dijo el castaño

-Bien yo, Jaeden déjame ir ya por favor

Dijo la chica intentando vislumbrar una posible salida de su precaria situación

-No lo se mírate después de todo eres muy bella Blair ¿Quién podría resistirse a la tentación?

Dijo el chico en el oído de la pelinegra provocando un gran sonrojo en la muchacha de secundaria

-Jaeden no por favor; no esta bien, ni siquiera debería estar aquí

Intento decir la pelinegra

-El caso es que nadie sabe quien soy Blair, tu solo me viste una vez, pero sabes que no debes intentar nada "estupido" no hables con nadie acerca de mi y yo bien te dejare tranquila…si es lo que quieres

Dijo Jaeden mirando directamente a los ojos a Blair

-A que te refieres a si quiero

Dijo la chica

-Me refiero, tu sabes

Hablo Jaeden antes de besar a Blair lentamente, la joven duelista sin saber exactamente como se vio respondiendo al beso del chico y antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba en la cama de Jaeden en un sinfín de besos, asta que el castaño quiso intentar algo mas temerario y se aventuro a tocar por encima de la blusa de la Ra.

-Jaeden basta

Dijo la chica empujando al castaño quien callo de la cama al suelo de madera de la habitación

-Lo vez te lo dije…como sea es tarde deberías irte antes de que alguien note tu ausencia

Dijo el chico como si no hubiese pasado nada a lo que Blair solo asintió y salio rápidamente de la habitación corriendo en dirección al dormitorio de los Ra

-Después de todo puede que esta "academia" me venga bien

Dijo para si el chico acostándose de nuevo en la cama y pasándose la lengua por los labios

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Alexis ya terminamos la ronda de hoy, nos iremos a la cama ¿bienes?

Pregunto Cindy a su amiga

-Ahora subo, daré una ultima ronda en el dormitorio Ra

Anuncio la rubia caminando hacia el dormitorio de las chicas de amarillo

-No puedo creer que estuve a punto de…y con… ¿pero en que rayos pensaba?

Escucho Alexis que Blair una amiga suya del dormitorio Ra decía entrecortadamente

-¿Blair, que estas habiendo fuera del dormitorio tan tarde?

-Alexis, em yo…bueno, solo caminaba, si eso

Dijo muy roja Blair a su amiga

-Espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas, como sea no seria una novedad desde que te conozco has sido asi, ¿estas bien?

Pregunto la Obelisco

-Si…no, bueno es una larga historia…solo ¿podría dormir en tu dormitorio por hoy?

Pidió la pelinegra

-Esta bien vamos, sabes que no tienes que pedir permiso para eso, nos conocemos desde que estaba en cuarto año Blair

-Jeje lo se es solo que quisiera sentirme segura…digo acompañada si eso es todo

Dijo nerviosamente la Ra

-Como sea, oye no crees que salir sin tu chaqueta es malo, esta haciendo frió

Dijo la Obelisco mientras entraban al dormitorio

-No es nada debí haberla olvidado **Ese Jaeden, ¿Cuándo fue que me quito la chaqueta?**

Se dijo a si misma Blair quien no había notado que se encontraba solo con su blusa habitual, aunque desordenada

-Por cierto Blair no te pediré que me digas que paso pero te recomiendo que uses esto al menos por unos días

Dijo la rubia pasándole una bufanda amarilla a su amiga

-¿Que? ¿Y eso por que?

Pregunto sorprendida la pelinegra

-Mírate al espejo

Dijo la rubio

-Aber…….. no puede ser

Dijo enojada la pelinegra al admirar algunas marcas rojas en su cuello que seguro se verían aun peor en la mañana

-**No puedo creerlo, eso iba más en serio de lo que creí, ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar?**

Pensó enojada la chica

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Se acabo el primer capitulo, aclaraciones del fic.**

**1.-La academia de duelos tiene desde primaria asta universidad en el capuz, todos los estudiantes están divididos igual que en la serie solo que hay desde Slifer de universidad asta como en el caso de Zein Obelisco desde la primaria, pero igualmente todos deben terminar su escolaridad mínima de preparatoria y para las clases de duelos no se divide por edad si no por casa.**

**2.- Jaeden creció sin padres y por eso es así, tubo que ver por si mismo desde pequeño cuando escapo del orfanato en el que vivía (mas información en posteriores capítulos.)**

**3.- Blair se encuentra en primero de segundaria y Jaeden en primero de preparatoria, con eso podrán darse una idea de los grupos de los demás (la única a la cual le he modificado la edad es a Blair ya que en la serie tiene 8 años y aquí es mayor)**

**4.- Todos excepto Jaeden se conocen desde la primaria ya que han estado en la academia desde temprana edad, Zein conoce a Jaeden de otro lado (aclaración mas adelante en posteriores actualizaciones) Blair también conoce a Jaeden pero en otras circunstancias (igual se los revelare después); nadie mas aparte de Zain, Blair y los profesores saben de la "vida" de Jaeden**

**5.-Este fic (como ya se habrán dado cuenta) es un Universo Alterno en el cual los duelos de monstruos están prohibidos sin una reglamentación adecuada ya que causan daños reales a quienes juegan en ellos por ello es que existen los "juegos ilegales" donde la vida del participante es arriesgada y los "juegos legales" donde se utiliza un sistema especial en los discos para disminuir el daño (si duele pero no mueres)**

**6.- Las cartas tienen "personalidad" traducción: no cualquiera puede jugar cualquier carta si no que por decirlo de alguna manera debe "garse el respeto de la carta" para que esta le permita utilizarla. **

**7.- Existen las "cartas no permitidas" son las cartas que se denominan "salvajes" con las que se juegan los torneos ilegales y que llegan a matar al oponente y en muchos casos si el dueño de la carta no sabe controlarla pueden herir o matar a su propio dueño**

**Creo que son las aclaraciones mas relevantes por el momento, si quieren saber algo mas pregunten y yo lo aclarare de la misma forma que lo ago ahora. **


End file.
